


Not what I asked for

by alisa_hua



Series: "Park JiHoon is someone I can't live without" - panwink short stories [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisa_hua/pseuds/alisa_hua
Summary: For the past years, all that has kept GuanLin sane was the love of his life, Park JiHoon.But dream of living a peaceful life with his boyfriend came crashing down after getting one mission from headquarters.





	Not what I asked for

GuanLin was having a good day, keyword,  _was_. He was making breakfast for his boyfriend, who was still in deep sleep in their shared bedroom when he got a call from his headquarters. He let out an annoyed sigh, it's not like he hated his job but he wished that they'd give him a break sometimes. Living a double life as an assassin and a university student was hard work. 

 

Murdering people and studies. Stressful. However, he picks up the phone, not wanting them to spam him phone if he declines. 

 

"Agent Lai speaking," he mutters in annoyance. 

 

"Guanlinnie" coos his superior, Agent Yoon JiSung. GuanLin smiles upon hearing the elder's voice, JiSung might be the only agent he likes in the whole company. 

 

"We got a new request. The person’s rewarding us with 100 million won,” they both whistle upon hearing the amount of money “That’s a whole semester’s worth,” JiSung laughs through the phone.

 

“Who’s the target?” the young agent asks while pouring in strawberry milk into JiHoon’s favourite mug. If the prize money costs that much, the target must be extremely important.

 

“Apparently, he’s the future CEO of one of biggest trading companies. Such a pity that we have to get rid of him though, he’s so young. Oh, why must life be so cruel,” JiSung sighs dramatically, making GuanLin chuckle in amusement. He tucks the phone between his ear and shoulder, attempting to carry the tray full of pancakes and milk to his boyfriend.

 

“Care to give me a name?” GuanLin asks, pushing the bedroom door as quietly as possible to not wake JiHoon up.

 

“21-year-old, 3rd year Korea University student, Park JiHoon.”

 

The tray in his hands drop, breaking the plates and mugs.

 

He scurries to clean the mess up with shaking hands, his phone is somewhere on the floor as well but his mind’s ringing too loudly for him to clear JiSung’s panic screaming. GuanLin picks up the broken glasses on the floor, gripping them tightly, somewhat hoping that the pain will wake him up from this horrible nightmare.

 

“GuanLin?” the younger freezes at the mention of his name. He looks up to see JiHoon wiping the sleep away from his eyes. He takes a deep breath, grabs his phone, whispers a soft “I’ll talk to you later, JiSung hyung,” before getting on his feet. Pieces of glass still in palm of his hand.

 

He stares at his boyfriend with sorrowful eyes, the request JiSung gave still echoing in his mind. A few minutes past when JiHoon finally looks awake, he turns to GuanLin and screams when he sees the blood dripping from the younger’s hand.

 

JiHoon quickly grabs the few pieces of tissue from his side table, rushing to aid the Taiwanese boy who seems to be frozen on the other side of the bed. He yanks GuanLin’s hand, making the other drop the broken glass before wiping the blood away. JiHoon hisses at the amount of blood, whispering something about careless GuanLin could get sometimes. He’s about to raise his voice to scold the younger but then notices the ruined breakfast on the floor and GuanLin’s phone in his other hand.

 

“Did you get a call from work?” JiHoon asks, looking up with worried eyes. He knows about GuanLin’s work, that GuanLin’s an assassin and that he kills. He’s seen it himself a few years ago but for some odd reason, he still accepts the younger. A few moments past, silence lingering between them. JiHoon stares at his boyfriend who looks like he’s going to cry.

 

“I, uh, yeah. New target and yeah,” GuanLin sighs, shaking his head. He closes his eyes, trying to calm himself down before speaking. He can’t break down in front of JiHoon, “I made you breakfast but it’s kind of” he makes a few awkward hand gestures towards the mess on the floor.

 

JiHoon laughs at this, he always finds it cute when GuanLin can’t express himself which leads to him using random gestures to express him thoughts. He nods, understanding what GuanLin was trying to explain.

 

“Let’s clean this, and us, up first. Then we can get breakfast at that café you like,” JiHoon kisses GuanLin’s cheeks, feeling the younger relax at the physical contact. GuanLin wraps his arm around JiHoon’s waist, inhaling the elder’s scent to ease his mind.

 

After washing up and cleaning their room, the two proceed to make their way to a nearby café. GuanLin loves going to the café though JiHoon never knows why. The brunette tells him to find a place to sit while he orders their food and drinks. As he stands in front of the counter, he’s greeted by a familiar figure.

 

“Hey, JiHoon hyung,” DaeHwi smiles. JiHoon knows Daehwi quite well if he says so himself. They used to work at this exact café before JiHoon entered University, the two got along pretty well, always making jokes out the most random things and slipping whatever gossip they heard in the morning.

 

JiHoon proceeds to make his and GuanLin’s older. While Daehwi keys in their order, JiHoon spots his boyfriend sitting at their usual spot beside a big window located at the further corner of the café. JiHoon smiles fondly at sight, he could never get tired of gazing at him. Just seeing him makes JiHoon feel loads better, the burden of carrying the family name disappeares. The sound of the counter bell cuts him off from his thoughts. JiHoon carefully picks up their food and shakes his head.

 

He tries to ignore the deep stare GuanLin gives him as he places everything on their table, he really does. But for some reason, he can’t. The stares he’s getting today aren’t the ones he’s used to, the ones where GuanLin looks at JiHoon like he was the other’s entire universe. These stares make JiHoon feel a little worried and anxious, like GuanLin’s studying him.

 

He sighs and lets out a loud huff as he sits down, an intense frown on his face, “Okay. I give up. What’s wrong?” GuanLin stares at him a little longer before shaking his head.

 

“I just have a lot on my mind. Sorry,” the younger smiles sadly. The silence lingers a little longer making them both a little uncomfortable so GuanLin decides to speak up “You’ve always asked me why I like this place so much.” JiHoon nods, stuffing his face with his strawberry cake. GuanLin’s eyes flicker back and forth between the cake and JiHoon, “This was the place I first saw you.”

 

_It was when GuanLin was sixteen when he laid eyes on who he thinks if the most mesmerizing person in the world. He was supposed to be on work mode, his partner, JaeHwan was waiting for his signal outside the café where GuanLin was keeping track of their target._

_He stood near the door for the target who was ordering something at the counter. It was in the middle of the night, probably near 2 in the morning. He was surprised that any café was open at the time but when the man turned, GuanLin eyes found their way to a young barista who looked around his age._

_The young man smiled brightly despite the late night, his face radiant and flawless complexion made GuanLin’s heart bloom. GuanLin declared that the barista was the most beautiful person in the world. Any argument would be invalid._

_He was quickly brought back to reality when the sound of entrance door rung. He was supposed to alert JaeHwan at least 10 seconds before the target leaves the café. The young agent quickly whispered into his earpiece and ran after the man. When turned the corner, and saw him unconscious in front of JaeHwan, he let out a relief sigh. Only to softly whimper when he made eye contact with the older assassin._

_“Lai GuanLin, I swear,” JaeHwan glared._

_“Sorry, I was, uh, distracted?”_

_“By what?” GuanLin thought whether or not to confess but decides against it for the barista’s safety. JaeHwan saw the worry in the younger’s eyes so instantly deflates._

_“Fine, fine. I’ll just label it as your private life. Which, unfortunately is against the rules for other agents to butt into,” he tiredly shoved his knife into his bag. A jet-black Bugatti break abruptly behind them, the tinted windows roll down to reveal Kang Daniel, one of their agency’s best racer. Daniel calls himself ‘The Speed Demon’ which everyone ignores cause hands down, Ong SeongWoo won that title long ago._

_After that day, GuanLin would constantly visit the café after that day, though never had the courage to actually approach the barista. He’d usually go with his friend, Bae JinYoung from his school, who was always happy to follow considering GuanLin would offer him free drinks if the senior would help him order their drinks at the counter._

_“I have no idea how you found this place but this is amazing!” JinYoung squealed excitedly with their drinks in his hands. Somewhere along the past few months, GuanLin found out that the other had slowly developed feelings for the other barista. He often wondered if the baristas knew how often he came or at least recognized his presence by now. He’d take quick peeks at the young brunette with cat like eyes and pouty lips, for some odd reason, just by looking at him made GuanLin’s day._

_One day, after an intense mission with JaeHwan, GuanLin decided to pass by the café. H was covered in bruises and blood, some of his own, some from their enemies. He’s pretty sure that he broke a rib but his mind’s too determined to see the beautiful young man, so he pushed the hospital checkup to tomorrow. He’d lose more blood if JiSung found out he skipped on the appointment the elder made for him._

_He was corner away from the café when he heard two people talking, upon recognizing that the voices belonged to the two baristas he quickly hid behind the wall. GuanLin refuses to label himself as a professional eavesdropper despite the agency rewarding him as the best at spying._

_“So you’re going to resign next week, JiHoon hyung?” GuanLin concentrated on their little conversation._

_“Yeah, University entrance examinations are coming up. I need to focus if I’m going to get into Korea University.”_

_When GuanLin finally distinguished which voice belonged to whom, he bumped his fist in the air, after so many months of – not – stalking, he can put a name on his beautiful barista’s face. He whimpered when a soft crack sound from his shoulder, he’d have to stay at the dorms the next few weeks. But at least now he knows where his dream boy is going to study, he’d just have to study hard to keep up._

_Or he could just ask SungWoon to hack into his school system and change all his grades to make him eligible enough to enroll in university 2 years earlier._

_In the end, he went with the latter. He’d never tell JiHoon that though._

GuanLin smiles when he finishes his explanation as to why he loves going to the café with JiHoon. He can feel his ears turning red from embarrassment as he watches JiHoon slowly lace their fingers together. He takes a deep breath as he looks up. It’s been four years since he first laid his eyes on the elder but his heart still flutters and he falls in love all over again. The familiar ringing from his phone interrupts their moment so he takes his phone out, - his working phone, he still needs his general phone in case their lecturer decided to upload a new assignment – and turns it off. JiHoon warily looks at the phone but doesn’t pry.

 

“Hyung, what about we go have a little fun today? You don’t have anything due soon, right?” GuanLin asks, eyes full of hope. JiHoon can see a different hint of emotion in those big eyes but can’t pin point what it actually is.

 

“Sure, GuanLin-ah. Whatever you want to do,” JiHoon gives his boyfriend a peck on the cheek. After they’re done with their breakfast, they head back home to go change before going wherever GuanLin chooses. They talk and laugh on their way back, GuanLin teasing JiHoon about his height which JiHoon tries to threaten him by telling him to sleep on the couch but GuanLin only laughs louder. “You’re so cute when you’re annoyed, hyung.”

 

“GuanLin, I’m being serious here. You’re sleep- Um, who’s that?” GuanLin adverts his eyes to where JiHoon’s pointing at their entrance door. His blood runs cold.

 

“SeongWoo hyung, JiSung hyung,” he flinches when his superiors turn to look at the couple. They look like they’re going to say something but immediately stop when they notice JiHoon who looks scared. There’s surprise in their eyes, GuanLin can’t help but feel like he wants to cry. This might be one of the most stressful moments in his life ever since his parents left him when he was thirteen.

 

“I’m sorry but who are you?” JiHoon tries to muster up all the courage he can. The two men in front of him are taller than him, not as GuanLin though, but they look a lot more intimidating than GuanLin. The younger knows that JiHoon’s pretending to be brave for their sake which makes him feel a little guilty. He can sense the disbelief from SeongWoo for a second before the superior speaks up.

 

“I’m SeongWoo and this is JiSung hyung. We’re were GuanLin’s dorm mates before he told us that he wants to move out and live with someone else,” which GuanLin thinks, is technically true. GuanLin never lived in his high school dorms due to his work contract, so before he got together with JiHoon, he lived with the other agents. Every agent got their own room though, respect of privacy, the company informs in their workbook.

 

“We just wanted to come talk to GuanLin since he never contacts us anymore,” JiSung whines. If JiSung learned anything from his ten years of being a hacker for one of the most successful assassination company is that you need to be able to adapt to a situation as quickly as possible. JiHoon turns to GuanLin with questioning eyes, obviously doubting the other two’s statements.

 

“They’re right, JiHoon hyung. I used to live with them before we got together,” GuanLin forces a smile and turns to the older agents “You should’ve told me you were coming. I’m going out with JiHoonie today,” GuanLin makes sure to stress on his boyfriend’s name.

 

“It’s just for a while GuanLin. Just a little catch up, Daniel’s in the car downstairs too, ya know? You’re his favourite dongsaeng. Please JiHoon? We won’t take long, 15 minutes at max!” JiSung turns to the non-agent, showing fifteen with his fingers, trying to act as cute as possible. JiHoon hesitates to respond, worrying about GuanLin’s safety. He looks at GuanLin who just nods at him with a smile.

 

“Okay, 15 minutes. I’ll get ready first okay?” He pulls his boyfriend down by his shoulders to give a kiss on the forehead but he whispers a “Call me if anything” before making his way inside their apartment. The second the door locks behind JiHoon, GuanLin cowers under his elders’ glare. They make their way into the car parked downstairs, Daniel who’s happily eating a candy bar waiting inside.

 

GuanLin takes a deep breath, being squished by two agents is highly uncomfortable, especially when he knows he’s going to be interrogated. He sees SungWoon the passenger seat, who’s hacking away, fingers clicking at light night speed and codes that GuanLin doesn’t bother to understand. SungWoon’s probably here to block the building’s cameras so that the four of them won’t get caught on camera.

 

“You want to explain what I just saw?” SeongWoo’s voice gaining everyone attention. JiSung wraps a protective arm around GuanLin who’s beginning to shake in fear. Daniel turns around, wanting to know what’s gotten SeongWoo all riled up, SungWoo however, just take a quick glance at the back before continuing his duties.

 

“Hey, LinLin. What happened? JiSung said he tried to call you all morning but your phone’s blocked,” he questions, eyes drifting back and front between SeongWoo and GuanLin. Something in SeongWo snaps and he’s shaking GuanLin by the collar, the younger only manages to let out silent tears. It’s hectic in the car, SeongWoo’s losing his cool, GuanLin being shaken like a doll, Daniel tries to pulls SeongWoo’s grip from GuanLin and JiSung’s started kicking SeongWoo in the stomach so that he’ll let go of the terrified Taiwanese agent.

 

“Ong SeongWoo, enough!” JiSung huffed. Finally, burying GuanLin’s face in his shoulder. The two have a glaring competition before SeongWoo rolls his eyes, giving up. It’s two minutes later when GuanLin finally composes himself and releases himself from JiSung’s hug.

 

“GuanLin, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know,” JiSung wipes away the younger’s tears. GuanLin can hear SeongWoo explaining to Daniel how he just saw their youngest agent being cutesy with their latest target. There’s surprise on his face but only for a second, then it turns to pity and worry. “I’m sorry GuanLin. If I knew, I would’ve rejected the offer. But we’ve already received the deposit money,” the eldest says apologetically.

 

“Can’t we just return it?” GuanLin sighs, he feels so tired. It’s only 11am and he feels like he’s used up three weeks’ worth of energy. It’s a stupid question, he knows the rules but he just hopes maybe this time the company could make an exception.

 

“It doesn’t work that way GuanLin-ah,” Daniel holds his trembling hands “But if it’ll make it easier for you, maybe we could ask JaeHwan to do it inst-“

 

“NO!” GuanLin roars, surprising everyone, including SungWoon “Don’t you get it? I don’t want him dead! I love him! He’s the only person that keeps me sane since I entered this stupid agency! He makes me happy, he’s everything I’ve ever wanted! I don’t want to see him dead! I’m not going to kill him and neither is any other agent in this bloody company!” He slams his fist on the window on JiSung’s side, breathing coming out ragged from the way he spoke so loud and fast.

 

They stay there in silence; the air feels to tense for all five of them.

 

“15 minutes is almost up, I’m leaving before JiHoon hyung thinks you guys kidnapped me or something,” GuanLin mutters, refusing to make eyes contact with any of them. He squeezes past JiSung who’s still worrying about him but GuanLin just closes his eyes, trying his best to think straight. If he stays another minute in this suffocating space, he isn’t sure if any five of them might come out alive.

 

But before he’s able to close the car door, SungWoon speaks up “I emailed the superiors and the client,” he sighs “The client gave us a week to eliminate JiHoon but the superiors still insist on you handling this request.” They all keep silent, anxious for GuanLin’s reaction, his back still turned to his elders. “But GuanLin-ah, rules are rules so if you fail this mission, then-”

 

He slams the door and runs back to the apartment. He’s breaking into cold sweat the moment he enters, JiHoon waiting for him in their living room. He swiftly makes his way and tackles JiHoon into a tight hug on the couch. He’s whispering some assuring words to GuanLin but the younger can barely hear him, the assassination company’s code repeating itself in his head.

 

_“If an agent fails to eliminate a target, then the agent and target will be killed by the headquarters at the same time and place”_

 

 


End file.
